<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next To Me by QueenOh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637319">Next To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh'>QueenOh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NAUGHTY NCT [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Naughty, Not Really Cheating, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaojun and Lucas got closer with each other and Ten gets a little jealous about it, so he decides to take back control in a very special way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NAUGHTY NCT [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dearest readers, </p>
<p>this is a short little treat for everyone who likes some naughty NCT-action.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy reading.<br/>This will be the first part of a series - I don't know when I will post more though.<br/>For now it's just this little piece.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Queen Oh 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their first week off in a while and everyone among the group was excited.<br/>Especially Xiaojun was looking forward to the upcoming days. Ever since the last WayV-comeback, he and Lucas had gotten a lot closer with each other. It had started with sharing hotel rooms and now they even slept in the same dorm room together.</p>
<p><br/>The following days would grant the two a lot more time with each other - away from busy schedules and restless nights consisting of rushed lovemaking – and maybe they could learn more about each other and grow even closer.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun had never spent a lot of time with Lucas, not before they both debuted with WayV. Of course, he had always known how brightly handsome and kind the taller was. He knew of his light and humorous personality and why many seeked his company. But, because of all that, he’d never brought up enough courage to try and claim some time with Lucas himself.</p>
<p><br/>He also knew why his friend Ten enjoyed spending time with the man… Xiaojun had found out about the two of them quite a while ago and heard a lot of stories about their sexual adventures with each other. But in the last few weeks Ten had been focusing on another member to „toy“ with – as Xiaojun secretly liked to call it – and so he didn’t spend as much time with Lucas as before. </p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun loved and admired Ten, he was one of his best friends, but the pretty young Thai was also a very competitive and confident person, which was not always easy to get along with.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun had gotten somewhat used to it, but it still caught him off guard from time to time, especially when he was having a bad day.</p>
<p><br/>Today was not a bad day though. Most of the NCT members had decided on going out for a swim and Xiaojun enjoyed the trip a lot.</p>
<p>More than once did he find Lucas' big hands on his half-naked body, searching skinship either inside or outside of the water. It wasn’t more than a few lingering touches, but Xiaojun could feel warm bubbles inside of his stomach whenever it happened.</p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t until they had a couple competition inside the water, that he noticed something was a little off. He was sitting on top of Lucas' broad shoulders, the man holding onto his lower legs to keep him there. In front of them, two other pairings were doing the same – consisting of Jaehyun with Ten and Hendery with Winwin. Kun gave the starting signal and the competition started.</p>
<p><br/>Jaehyun immediately moved forward, Ten trying to push Winwin off Hendery's shoulders, his competitiveness soon winning over the rather soft hearted Winwin. The pretty Chinese fell backwards into the water and loud cheers and oh's were heard from the watching members.</p>
<p><br/>Now it was up to Lucas and Xiaojun, the two of them facing the seemingly unstoppable unity of Jaehyun and Ten.<br/>„Come on, Junjun, give up. It’s hopeless for you“, Ten spoke up, voice taunting and a cheeky grin on his lips.</p>
<p><br/>„Why should I? Just because you’re pretty? Forget it", Xiaojun hissed back, his own competitiveness building up.</p>
<p><br/>Ten chuckled at that, pushing harder against Xiaojun's hands until both of their arms‘ muscles were flexing.</p>
<p><br/>„Come on, kitten, let’s crush them!“ Lucas called out, patting Xiaojun’s knee in order to spur him.</p>
<p><br/>Ten’s brows furrowed in surprise and irritation as he heard the nickname, his focus faltering for a moment. That was when Xiaojun used all his strength to push forward and with a high-pitched squeak, Ten fell off Jaehyun's back.</p>
<p><br/>„You did it!“ Lucas cheered and let Xiaojun down carefully, half-crushing him in a victorius hug afterwards while the others around them were clapping excitedly.<br/>Xiaojun immediately reacted to the warm and strong hug, smiling brightly as Lucas kept on praising him.</p>
<p><br/>His eyes wandered over to where Jaehyun was helping Ten to fix his soaked hair, the latter’s prideful nose raised up high as he was glaring over at Xiaojun and Lucas, seemingly not too happy about the whole outcome. Xiaojun threw an apologetic smile at his friend, but instead of smiling back understandingly, a dark smirk appeared on Ten's aesthetic face and he swirled around, striding away with Jaehyun and some of the other members.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun was confused, but he couldn’t think about it more because another team was already challenging them to another round.</p>
<p><br/>---</p>
<p><br/>It was late evening when they returned to the dorm, finding themselves in a movie night with snacks and, most importantly, sweet-scented booze.</p>
<p><br/>The movie had not even reached its half and Xiaojun was already feeling veeery tipsy.</p>
<p><br/>He was seated between Lucas and Winwin, his legs draped over Lucas' lap while his head was resting on Winwin's shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>„Lucas… the movie is boring", he whined after a while, grabbing after the other’s hand in order to play with his long fingers.</p>
<p><br/>„I think it’s not that bad. I just don’t really understand what’s going on", Lucas admitted with a chuckle, his whole face lighting up.</p>
<p><br/>„Because you’re not smart enough, Xuxi", Ten chirped all of a sudden, settling down on the other side of Lucas, balancing three drinks in his hands.</p>
<p><br/>„Hey, don’t be rude. Are you still bitchy because we defeated you in the water today?“ Lucas asked back, brow raised in amusement.</p>
<p><br/>Ten huffed out.</p>
<p><br/>„Nahh, that’s not bothering me anymore. Not that at least…“ He mumbled, lashes blinking slowly.</p>
<p><br/>„What is bothering you, Tennie?“ Lucas asked back.</p>
<p><br/>But Ten just held up the drinks, dismissing the topic as he offered them to the two.</p>
<p><br/>„Cheers to the winners?“ He suggested, Lucas and Xiaojun accepting the booze with happy smiles.</p>
<p><br/>It was never good to be on Ten's bad side – even though Xiaojun was not convinced by Ten's current behavior. Something was up, he was planning something.</p>
<p><br/>After the movie was over, the first of the members went to bed, the remaining ones staying behind in order to continue drinking and chatting.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun was a lightweight and the drink that Ten had given him earlier made him feel too drunk to stay up late. He went to the bathroom in order to freshen up, but it didn’t help much.</p>
<p><br/>As he came back to the living room, he found Ten comfortably seated on Lucas' lap, the man absentmindedly stroking through Ten's dark thick hair while they listened to Johnny telling stories of his „wild youth" in America. Xiaojun felt strange seeing them together. He wasn’t exactly surprised nor jealous that Ten and Lucas were still so close with each other, they had a lot of past after all, but somehow it bugged him, especially after today.</p>
<p><br/>„I’ll call it a day. The last drink really got me", Xiaojun announced, trying to keep his voice from slurring.</p>
<p><br/>Ten and Lucas looked up at that, Lucas  carefully lifting Ten off his lap before he walked over to Xiaojun.</p>
<p><br/>„You alright, kitten?“ Lucas asked, voice deep and with a hint of worry.</p>
<p><br/>„Yes, yes… Just tired… and drunk. You guys have fun, but don’t make too much noise“, Xiaojun answered, smiling reassuringly.</p>
<p><br/>„As if you’d mind it, you sleep like a stone whenever you’re tipsy“, Ten reminded him, having appeared next to Lucas.</p>
<p><br/>His cheeks were glowing and there was a dark look in the boy’s eyes as he wrapped an arm around Lucas' back.</p>
<p><br/>„You’re right, Tennie… How could I have forgotten about it…?“ Xiaojun murmured sarcastically and looked back at him.</p>
<p><br/>A short staring contest developed between them, reminding Xiaojun of that one time when there hadn’t been enough ramen for all of them…</p>
<p><br/>„I’ll be with you soon. Don’t think I will last too long if Ten continues making me all these sweet drinks“, Lucas said with a chuckle and then hugged Xiaojun, wishing him a good night’s sleep.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun hummed happily and then he turned his attention back to Ten, who was smirking lightly. The boy leaned forward and pecked his cheek, Xiaojun feeling a tingle from where his lips met his skin.</p>
<p><br/>„Good night, Junjun", he chirped and then trailed off with Lucas, immediately reclaiming his spot on the man’s lap as soon as they were on the couch again.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun was too drunk and sleepy to care, so he slumped to his bedroom and tugged himself into bed.</p>
<p><br/>Before he fell into a deep slumber, Ten's beautiful face appeared in front of his inner eye, shamelessly winking at him…</p>
<p><br/>---</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun woke up in the middle of the night. He could still feel the booze, deep down in his stomach and his head felt heavy as he wavered between sleep and consciousness.<br/>Suddenly, the sound of a low-pitched gasp made him wide awake. It came from behind him, from the left side of the bed. He was about to turn around in the dark, in order to search for its source, when he noticed the soft but evident sounds of skin slapping against skin.</p>
<p><br/>There was also the feeling of movement next to him, the warmth of two other bodies radiating from beside Xiaojun.</p>
<p><br/>His body was stiff as his ears listened to the sounds that got clearer by the second, but he didn’t yet dare to open his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>„Ten… damn it… slow down, I don’t want to come yet….“ Lucas mumbled, trying to keep his breathy voice down.</p>
<p><br/>„What do you mean by yet? I’ve been blowing you for nearly twenty minutes until I started riding your dick. You lasted quite long compared to other times", Ten hissed back.<br/>A deep moan followed and Ten shushed Lucas again.</p>
<p><br/>„Be quiet. We don’t want to wake your kitten, do we?“ Ten whispered.</p>
<p><br/>„Kitten? Why are you saying it like this? Were you jealous of Xiaojun earlier? Is that what this is about?“ Lucas grumbled.</p>
<p><br/>„Hm… Don’t talk, just fuck me, Xuxi", Ten replied, the bed shortly squeaking after a more intense move.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun’s eyes flew open, the naughty act beside him making his heart race. It was almost unbelievable that this wasn’t a dream. But it was very real. Lucas and Ten were having sex, right next to him!</p>
<p><br/>He didn’t know what to feel. Bewilderment? Jealousy? Excitement? Amusement? Arousal…?</p>
<p><br/>All he knew was, that it all made sense now. Ten was always up for a competition and he had probably felt like it, after seeing Lucas and Xiaojun being so close with each other today. So he had decided on getting both of them drunk, knowing very well that Lucas' resistance sunk with every drop of alcohol and that Xiaojun, who was usually a light sleeper, always fell into a deep slumber after drinking more than one glass. It was a perfect setting for something as naughty as this. The perfect opportunity to reclaim Lucas as his lover and also compete with Xiaojun over the man’s favor. Ten simply didn’t care whether they got caught by Xiaojun, he probably secretly wanted him to in order to show him his place… Which was sleeping alone and beside them, instead of being on top of Lucas' dick, riding both of them into oblivion. (Which Xiaojun had been very capable to do when they had tried it two weeks before.)</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun carefully peeked to his side and through the dark, hoping that they wouldn’t notice - he really didn’t want this to turn into an awkward drama scene.</p>
<p><br/>He could only see the silhouettes of the naughty lovers, but this sight alone was already too much for his half-hard dick.</p>
<p><br/>Ten was in fact riding Lucas, his slim body bouncing on the other’s cock.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun could see how Lucas' hands went up, probably holding onto Ten's hips as he fucked up into him. A gasp escaped Ten's mouth and one of his hands flew up to cover his mouth, muffling his moans.</p>
<p><br/>Their movements were increasing in pace and turned sloppier, less careful. Xiaojun’s erection was starting to annoy him, even though a spark of jealousy was shooting through his body as he remembered the last time he and Lucas had had sex in this exact same bed.</p>
<p><br/>Ten was truly a minx sometimes… He had probably planned all this since the moment he’d lost the water-competition against them. As for Lucas, Xiaojun knew how much of a sweetheart he usually was, but his judgment wasn’t the best when his mind got clouded by hunger or lust… He wasn’t really to blame. Tonight, he was only a chess figure in Ten's game.</p>
<p><br/>It was also not like they were cheating on anyone. Among NCT, there were no precise boyfriend-labels or stamps upon any of the couples that had formed over their time together, the months and years of training and performing together. They were all young and good-looking. They enjoyed each other’s company, trusted and cared for each other. And, more often these days, they also took care of special needs… Xiaojun had stumbled upon or heard some of his members having sex even before tonight. But this was a whole new level of naughty- and neediness.</p>
<p><br/>„Xuxi, Xuxi… kiss me or I’ll make too much noise", Ten panted.</p>
<p><br/>Lucas pulled him down, the smack of lips shortly drowning the squelching sounds from below.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun closed his eyes again. He could imagine more than well what Ten must be feeling at the moment - the overwhelming pleasure, the warmth of Lucas' big hands cupping his asscheeks, the feeling of his soft lips…</p>
<p><br/>„Ki-Kitty…“ Lucas whispered against Ten’s lips.</p>
<p><br/>Xiaojun understood now, what Ten must’ve felt when he’d heard Lucas calling Xiaojun by a similar per name. The spark of jealousy was evident again. He definitely had to ask Lucas for a different name… Even though kitty and kitten wasn’t exactly the same after all…</p>
<p><br/>The movements to his side turned even more erratic, their muffled moans barely composed. Xiaojun knew that climax was close.</p>
<p><br/>His own erection was throbbing now, but he didn’t dare to do anything about it. Lucas and Ten were definitely not supposed to find out about his awake state. He wanted to spare Lucas from the embarrassment and didn’t want to give Ten the feeling of victory.</p>
<p><br/>„Xu…Xuxi… agh!“ Ten hissed out then, their movements halting and then slowing down as they both reached completion.</p>
<p><br/>Lucas was groaning lowly and Xiaojun heard their laboured breathing as intense as if it were himself coming down from a high. </p>
<p><br/>Ten’s silhouette was moving off the bed then and Xiaojun pressed his eyes close.</p>
<p><br/>„I’ll go clean up and head to my room now. We should repeat that sometime… Sleep well, Xuxi", Ten chirped lowly.</p>
<p><br/>And with these words, Ten sneaked out, leaving the two of them behind in the dark.<br/>Xiaojun felt his heartbeat slowing down, hearing that Lucas' breathing was evening out as well.</p>
<p><br/>The man carefully got off the bed then, snatching a couple of tissues from the bedside table in order to clean himself. He returned to the bed after having discarded them into the bin, tugging his tall and heated body into the sheets.</p>
<p><br/>There was a moment of silence and Xiaojun was aware of every breath that Lucas took.<br/>Lucas turned to his side then, moving closer to where Xiaojun was laying, wrapping an arm around his body. </p>
<p><br/>It was a bit strange for Xiaojun, after what had happened only a few minutes prior, but he decided to enjoy the cuddling for now and not make a big thing out of it. Lucas just loved skinship and always chose it when he didn’t know how to express his feelings with the right words. Xiaojun knew that Lucas was fond of him and found him very attractive, no matter if he’d just fucked one of Xiaojun’s best friends right beside him.</p>
<p>Of course, it hadn’t been the most respectful act, but Xiaojun wasn’t mad or anything. He was, at most, a little irritated and annoyed, he felt like Ten had won this round… a round in their unspoken battle.</p>
<p><br/>But, if Ten was to play unfair, Xiaojun would definitely not back off from doing the same…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>